Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $2$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-2x - 5) = \color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ $6(-2x-5)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-2x-5)+2$.